twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Twister
Twister is a vehicle first introduced in Twisted Metal 2, and returns in Twisted Metal: Small Brawl and Twisted Metal: Head-On. Twister is an IndyCar race car driven by an IndyCar race driver, Amanda Watts, and later driven by Miranda Watts in Twisted Metal: Head-On. In both games, the vehicle has fast speed and acceleration, coupled with a strong special weapon. However, the vehicle is weak due to its low armor. Twister is one of the fastest vehicles in the Twisted Metal games in which it appeared. Twisted Metal 2 Vehicle: Race Car Formula Indy / Twister Driver: Amanda Watts Vehicle Type: Race Car Handling: Ultra-Tight Armor: 1/5 Special Weapon: 4/5 *Tornado Spin: Twister's Special Weapon is a deadly Tornado Spin that picks up vehicles and swings them around. Any cars in her path will get caught in the vortex and slammed against buildings and other obstacles before being flung away. Be cautious when using this weapon on rooftops or cliff-sides, because controlling your vehicle's position is extremely difficult. When using the special, also use the machine guns as the bullets DO hit the trapped opponent(s). Speed: 5/5 License Plate: LHYTSPD (Light Speed, a reference to Amanda's wish) Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Driver Name: Twister Vehicle Fire Twister's Special Weapon and watch as a spinning whirlwind captures opponents and whips them around until they rattle apart! Vehicle Type: Race Car "Race Car Formula" Armor: 3/10 Acceleration: 10/10 Top Speed: 8/10 Handling: 5/10 Special Weapon: *Tornado Cyclone: A blue cyclone will form around the vehicle, sucking in any nearby vehicles. It is much easier to use than in Twisted Metal 2 since the tornado does not affect your movement. Twisted Metal: Head-On Twister makes a return in Twisted Metal: Head-On, but this time as Miranda Watts, the twin sister of Amanda Watts from Twisted Metal 2. Miranda enters the contest in hopes of finding out what happened to her sister. Name: Miranda Watts Vehicle: Twister "Race Car Formula" Age: '''25 '''Height: 5'2 Weight: 100 Backstory: Miranda's twin sister, Amanda, competed in Twisted Metal a few years ago, and she's been missing ever since. Miranda's been on an exhaustive hunt for her sister but hasn't had any luck finding her. She eventually followed Amanda's trail to Calypso, who offered her a seat in the upcoming Twisted Metal. Miranda is no stranger to racing, as she and Amanda used to be the top two female car racers in the world. She agrees to enter Twisted Metal and knows exactly what she'll wish for: her sister's return. Handling: 10 Armor: 2 Special Weapon: '8 *'Tornado Spin: Spins around, creating a massive twister which sucks in, spins around, and launches opponets. Opponents are not only damaged by the tornado, but also by the environmental effects as well as other cars. Speed: 10 Trivia *Twister is one of the few recurring vehicles to have the same special in all of its appearances, along with Spectre and Grasshopper. *According to David Jaffe, a model for Twister has been created for Twisted Metal (2012). This suggests that Twister was supposed to make it into the game, but it is unknown why it was scrapped. David Jaffe also announced that there will be no DLC for the game. *Twister's Small Brawl ''ending could be a reference to Outlaw's ending in ''Twisted Metal. *Twister's speed is strangely outmatched in speed by Crimson Fury in Twisted Metal: Small Brawl. *Twister was scheduled to be in Twisted Metal: Harbor City, keeping the same design and special weapon that were later used in Twisted Metal: Head-On, after the cancellation of Harbor City. Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Vehicles